transformers_vs_gi_joe_the_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Transformers
Transformers & G.I. Joe: The Unit is an American computer animated miltary drama television series produced by Hasbro Studios and animated by Polygon Pictures. It is based on the Transformers and G.I. Joe toy and entertainment franchise originally created in the 1980s by Hasbro. The following is a list of characters that appear in the series. Characters Autobots G.I. Joe Decepticons Cobra Autobots & G.I. Joes The Autobots are a group of good Cybertronians that had fought against the Decepticons in the Cybertronian War, & the G.I. Joes are an elite combat special forces unit that fought against Cobra in the Human war. Among the known Autobots and Joes are: Main Autobots & G.I. Joes * Decepticons & Cobras The Decepticons are a group of evil Cybertronians that fought against the Autobots in the Cybertronian War. Cobra is a ruthless terrorist forces that fought against the G.I. Joe Team. Lead by Megatron and Cobra Commander, the Decepticons and Cobra are treacherous, war mongering, and selfish. Among the known Decepticons and Cobra are: Main Decepticons and Cobra * Soldiers *'Vehicons' (Various Voices) - The Vehicons are a legion of identical Decepticon foot soldiers that make up the bulk of Megatron's army. Some transform into sports cars resembling the EcoJet Concept, and others transform into Cybertronain fighter jets. Vehicons are adaptable to many different situations including aerial combat and security patrol. Unlike the Vehicons from Transformers: Beast Machines, they are not mindless and are shown to have individual personalities. **'Decepticon Miners' (Various Voices) - The type of Vehicons that are programmed for mining detail in the Energon Mines. **'Vehicon Seekers' (Various Voices) - This squadron of white and grey jet Vehicons are led by Starscream. **'Huntercons '(Various Voices) - This Decepticon unit is formed out of Vehicons who transform into black and green Ferrari Enzos. *'Cobra Troopers' (Various Voices) - The Cobra Troopers are the army of the Cobra organization. They have no names, and their faces are hidden behind masks. Armed with plasma pulse weapons and security batons, they guard the ship, and accompany the Vehicons on missions for Megatron and Cobra Commander. **'Cobra Miners '(Various Voices) - The type of Cobra Troopers that are signed to mining detail in the Pokemon Energon Mines. **'Trooper Seekers '(Various Voices) - These pilots of Cobra Troopers are partnered with the Vehicon Seekers and are led by Destro. **'Shadow Company '(Various Voices) - A group of heavily armed soldiers, well trained and extremely dangerous based on the enemy faction from Activision's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are partnered with the Huntercons. Human characters Allies The human allies who aided the Autobots and G.I. Joes by keeping their identities safe. They are based on the original characters from the 1980s Transformers series. *'Sparkpulg Witwicky' - Human mechanic, father of Spike Witwicky. Befriends and aids Autobots after being rescued from the Decepticons by Optimus Prime. *'Spike Witwicky' - Spike is the son of Sparkplug Witwicky. Spends whole life helping the Autobots fight the Decepticons. Father of Daniel Witwicky. *'Daniel Witwicky' - Daniel is the son of Spike Witwicky. Befriends Hot Rod and is very close to Wheelie, Grimlock and Arcee. *'Chip Chase' - Chip is a friend of Spike Witwicky. Often expresses skillful knowledge of science and computers and works closely with Wheeljack and Perceptor. Chip uses a wheelchair. *'Lieutenant General Jonas Clarke' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - Jonas Clarke is a government general and former army ranger who serves as a liaison between the Autobots and the Earth planet government. He usually only calls or appears at the Autobot base when the Transformers do something that threatens national security, but over the course of the series he steadily comes to value them as trusted comrades. ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Miao Family *'Sagwa Miao' – Sagwa (傻瓜 ''shǎguā, "dummy", literally "silly melon") is the middle child of the Miao family. Kind, curious, quick thinking, creative and often bossy, Sagwa, according to a story told by Nai-Nai in one episode, was born in the Year of the Dog. She was originally pure white in color, but gained her current Siamese cat markings after falling into an ink-pot. Sagwa is very talented in calligraphy, and is said by her parents to have the best artistic skills in the Miao family. And she has a orange Miao Family collar on her neck. Voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel. *'Sheegwa Miao' – Sheegwa (西瓜 xīguā, watermelon) is the youngest child of the Miao family, born in the Year of the Rat. Curious, friendly, cheerful and full of energy, Sheegwa is also very optimistic and ascribes good intentions to almost every creature she meets. She is pure white in color, except for a pink tinge on her cheeks, and has a folded left ear. And she has a pink Miao Family collar on her neck. Voiced by Jesse Vinet. *'Dongwa Miao' – Dongwa (冬瓜 dōngguā, winter melon) is the oldest child of the Miao family, born in the Year of the Monkey. Intelligent, competitive and sometimes stubborn, Dongwa is independent and often prefers the company of the Alley Cats or solitary martial-arts practice to playing with his sisters. He is the only male child of the family and is also protective of his sisters. Dongwa is cream-colored and has the traditional Siamese markings. And he has a purple Miao Family collar on his neck. Voiced by Oliver Grainger. *'Baba Wim Bao Miao' – Baba Miao (爸爸貓 bàba māo, literally "daddy cat") is the father of the Miao family. Baba Miao is very strict with his children, and in matters of work and duty, but he has a softer, playful side as well. He and Mama Miao are the official calligraphers of the Foolish Magistrate. Baba Miao, like Dongwa, is cream-colored and has typical Siamese facial markings. When he was cared by Angwan he was called Bu-Gu. Voiced by Arthur Holden. *'Mama Shao Fun Miao' – Mama Miao (媽媽貓 māma māo, literally "mommy cat") is the mother of the Miao family. Like Baba Miao, she is also a strict parent, but is usually more loving and gentle than Baba. She and Sagwa have similar coloring and markings. Voiced by Ellen David. *'Nai-Nai Miao' – Nai-Nai (奶奶 nǎinai, paternal grandmother) is the grandmother of the Miao family. Grey in color, she is old-fashioned, patient and full of wisdom. She often tells the kittens stories, and the family treats her as a respected ancestor. Voiced by Sonja Ball. *'Yeh-Yeh Miao' – Yeh-Yeh (爺爺 yéye, paternal grandfather) is the grandfather of the Miao family. Like Nai-Nai, he is wise and patient. He is a good storyteller, and the kittens treat him with great love and respect. Voiced by Neil Shee. *'Uncle Miao' – Uncle Miao is the uncle of the Miao family and Baba's brother. He's been a good storyteller. *'Auntie Mae-Mae' – Auntie Mae-Mae is the aunt of the Miao family and Mama's sister. She babysits Sagwa, Sheegwa and Dongwa for the first time and adopts a dog called Cha-Siu as their cousin. Humans *'Chang-Foo Soon The Foolish Magistrate' – The ruler of the province, the Foolish Magistrate is a large and rather absent-minded man. He occasionally makes rules without reason, or makes ill-conceived decisions under pressure from his wife, Tai-Tai, but for the most part he is portrayed as a just and reasonable ruler. He is very fond of his cats, both for their calligraphy skills and for their ability to keep away mice and rats, of which he is deathly afraid. In one of the episodes, when he says "No rules, no race", this phrase turns into a musical drumbeat as a result of the phrase repeated by him. Voiced by Hiro Kanagawa. *'Tai-Tai Soon' – Tai-Tai (太太 tàitài, wife) is the Foolish Magistrate's wife. She is a very irritable, status-conscious woman who needs to prove her superiority to the "common" people of the village; however, she has flashes of kindness and reasonableness, in which she sees the consequences of her actions and apologizes to those she has wronged. She is very attached to the Sleeve Dogs who live in her robe, and values the cats only when they can bring praise on the family. She has a niece called Angwan. Voiced by Khaira Ledeyo. *'The Three Daughters' – Ba-Do (白豆 bá dòu, literally "white bean") is the Magistrate's oldest daughter, who wears pink. Of the three daughters, Ba-Do is the protagonist. Luk-Do (綠豆 lǜ dòu, literally "green bean" or "mung bean") is the Magistrate's middle daughter, and usually wears yellow. She is the more athletic of her sisters. Huang-Do (黃豆 huáng dòu, literally "yellow bean" or "soybean") is the Magistrate's youngest daughter, who is taller than her sisters and usually wears blue. She is the more sensitive of her sisters. The three girls argue a great deal, but they are generally loving sisters who support each other. Voiced by Kathy Tsoi, Leanne Adachi and Rosa Yee. Best Friends/Allies *'Fu-Fu' – Fu-Fu (福蝠 fú fú, "lucky bat") is Sagwa's best friend. A cave-dwelling bat who wears round glasses, he is an extremely clumsy flyer and often crashes into trees and other objects. He acts as Sagwa's conscience, warning her against taking unneeded risks, and then rescues Sagwa from the consequences of her adventures. Voiced by Rick Jones. *'The Mice' – Shei-Hu, his cousin Shei-He, and a large group of other mice live unseen behind the Palace walls. They are close friends of the three kittens and do no harm to the Palace nor its inhabitants. However, the Foolish Magistrate and his family are very afraid of mice in general, so their presence must remain hidden. The Mice were originally voiced by Jaclyn Linetsky. Linetsky was killed in a car accident on September 8, 2003. References Category:Transformers & G.I. Joe: The Unit Category:Characters